Jasmine
Jasmine is the beautiful and headstrong former Princess of Agrabah, turned into the slave of Sultan Jafar. She is one of the many women in his harem, and the one Jafar fancies the most, since she is the only one of them who is of royal blood. History For a long time, Princess Jasmine was being forced to marriage by his father to suitors she didn´t like, much to her dismay. Instead, she longed to marry someone out of love, which happened to be the street boy Aladdin she once came across. The two were of different worlds, yet still fell in love with each other deeply. Still, they couldn´t marry due to his social status, so Aladdin had to disguise himself as Prince Ali to get a chance with her. For a while it seemed to work, and the Princess had found love indeed. However, Jafar tried to separate her and Aladdin, by exposing the prince he pretended to be and enslaving her when she took over. Still, Jasmine stood strong and refused his advances, staying loyal to the sorceror´s enemies. Eventually, she helped Aladdin defeat him via their wit together, and was later allowed by her father to marry the young man. Peace was restored at last to Agrabah, and a happy future lied ahead for her and Aladdin. In the AU version, Jasmine was hit by Jafar´s spell immediately following his takeover, causing her to lose her memories. She didn´t remember anything that had happened before that, not even Aladdin, and instead believed that Jafar had been the Sultan and her master all along, not knowing his true nature or what he had done to them. Willingly, she and her father bowed before the new Sultan, accepting their places as the servants of the most powerful man on earth. Jafar took Jasmine into his harem, where the former Princess found her new place in his court. Believing that he was a truly benevolent master, Jasmine found herself starting to take a liking to the new Sultan. Now, she remembers nothing of her past days as a Princess and instead lives in the palace as his favorite harem girl and belly dancer, entertaining and serving him with pleasure. Jafar´s sinister plan regarding her seems to have worked a little too well on her, at least for now. Jasmine´s slave wear When Jafar makes Jasmine into his slave, he has his servants dress up her in a different style outfit that suits her new role in his court. Instead of the more regal and blue attire the Princess used before, she is dressed up in something which emphasizes her sex appeal and fiery personality more. The whole outfit is red and golden, which are the main colors of the new Sultan. No longer does she wear a top with straps and sleeves, but instead a strapless, skin-tight bra which exposes her midriff and emphasizes her cleavage more. It is very similar to the bras worn by the other harem girls. Jasmine also has red and billowy harem pants with a golden belt, which is more low-cut than the pants she used to wear, showing off her perfectly formed ass and more attractive features. Her servitude to Jafar is symbolized by the snake shaped bracelet in her arm as well as the spiky earrings she has on her ears, which resemble snake fangs. Jasmine doesn´t have her necklace or headband anymore though; instead, her long hair is placed on a high ponytail with a red hairtie, a haircut very common for harem girls too. Jasmine also has spiky golden slippers on her feet. Despite being a slave, she has more gold jewelry than most of them, symbolizing how she used to be a Princess before that. Jasmine´s makeup is a lot darker than what she used as a Princess. When she does her belly dances in the palace, she sometimes wears veils and transparent skirts instead of her pants, depending on the situation. She also dances for her Sultan naked too sometimes. More information - Even though she doesn´t remember Aladdin, she still recognizes her father and Rajah (who´s now a kitten), but remembers nothing of what happened to them and assumes they were always that way. - Jafar has several women serving him in his harem, but Jasmine is the only one of them he gets more intimate with. - In the harem, the three dancers from Friend Like Me taught her how to serve their new master, and got her dressed into her new attire as well. They also taught her belly dancing. - Jasmine wears the exact same attire in the AU as she does in canon, except without the chains. She gets the crown later when Jafar decides to make her his Queen. - Just like the other harem girls, Jasmine serves her master by bringing him his food, massaging him, fanning him, dancing for him and giving him bathes. Since she´s his favorite in the harem, she sits the closest to his throne in the throne room. - Every time the new Sultan wants to entertain his guests, he always has Jasmine dancing for him and them, with her jester father entertaining them too. - With her not knowing Jafar´s true nature, Jasmine is attracted to him and obeys him without hesitation. It´s a part of his spell. - When Jafar transformed the palace into his own, Jasmine´s own quarters disappeared, for now she live in the new palace harem. - Nobody in Agrabah remembers that she ever was a Princess, not even the suitors. They all just believe her to be the Sultan´s servant girl. - As time goes on, Jasmine grows more infatuated with Jafar, unaware of the truth that´s to be revealed. Submitting to their ruler.jpg|Jasmine and the former Sultan bown down before Jafar. Inchains.jpg|Jasmine handing an apple to her master. Jasmine_with_a_wineglass.gif|Disobeying Jafar´s advances at first Jasmine2.gif|The beautiful former Princess of Agrabah entertains her Sultan. Jasmine_dressing_up_her_father_as_a_jester.jpg|She helps her father get suited into his new role too. The Sultan kissing his Queen.jpg|Jasmine accepts Jafar´s offer to become his Queen and bride. Embrace.jpg|In time, Jasmine´s love and burning desire for her Master has grown truly strong. The_Sultan´s_bride.gif|Ready to get married. Big smile.jpg Moment.jpg Wallpaper.jpg Imallyours.jpg Kneeling.png Your apple Sir.jpg A good servant.jpg Sultry.jpg Transformed.PNG The Queen is content.jpg Begging.jpg Baffled.jpg Fierykiss.jpg Feisty.jpg Amazed.jpg Backshot.jpg Waiting to be saved.jpg Embrace.jpg Winesplash.jpg LovelyJasmine.png Servants of Jafar.jpg Bodyisready.jpg Mesmerized.jpg Jasmine afraid.jpg Queen Jasmine.jpg Dancing Jasmine.jpg Jasmine closeup.jpg Jasmine puts on the crown.jpg Helpless Jasmine.jpg Jasmine holding an apple.jpg Jasmine bellydancing.gif Jasmineharemcollab.png Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Heroes Category:Royals Category:Jafar´s court Category:Jafar´s harem Category:Slaves Category:Dancing girls